


Just Smile

by justdreadwolfing



Series: Solas x Nira'sal [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdreadwolfing/pseuds/justdreadwolfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noticing that Solas has been acting strangely, Nira does everything she can to make him smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Smile

It had been quiet all day. Since the events of the Fade, everyone was a bit shaken up. The fear demon had torn the Inquisition’s courage to pieces like a ravaged animal. It had been hard. While dealing with the demon wasn’t easy, it was something that Nira was becoming accustomed to. The demon haunted her dreams every night. It caused her fear and panic throughout the day. It constantly held on to her tightly and squeezed at just the perfect moments to cause her to feel like she was about to burst. 

Nira shuttered, gripping onto her arms in hopes that it would somehow comfort her. She didn’t like thinking about that thing. Even more so now that she had met it in person. 

“Nira, Nira, Nira…haven’t you learned your lesson? Do you really want the Inquisition to end up like your clan?”

The demons words echoed into her mind as if it were still speaking to her. He knew…All of her deepest fears…They were plain for him to see…

She had come to talk to Dorian, but as usual…whenever he was needed, he was no where to be found. Nira knelt down in front of the banister, her eyes glancing over the side as she leaned against her knees and balanced on the sole of her foot. Solas was down there. While he had quite obviously been excited while they were in the Fade, he had become unnaturally quiet since they returned to Skyhold. Even from this distance she could tell that the words exchanged between him and the demon had bothered him.

“Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din.” 

“Banal nadas.”

She knew the words, but the meaning was lost to her…Despite the context, the demon had threatened Solas and there was no way that Nira was going to let that slide. Though…

“Weakling…”

Nira’sal leaned forward, pressing her head lightly on the banister before her. The demon was right. There was nothing she could do to protect Solas. She couldn’t even keep herself safe, what made her think that she could protect him? Her sweet…sweet Solas…

The elf down below was quietly reading, the unsteady aura calmly flowing throughout the rotunda. She had to do something…

Without any warning, a burst of energy ran through her almost immediately as she stood.

“Solaaaaaaaaaas~~~” Nira sang, skipping happily down the stairs as a grin spread wildly across her face as she made her way towards him. “Solas, Solas, Solas!” She giggled like a mad woman as she reached the bottom of the steps only to find that the elf hadn’t moved an inch. Not even in surprise at her outburst. Her smile faltered a bit, but she persevered. She was on a mission. “It’s so nice today, we should go out and do something!” He didn’t move. She made her way across his room and towards the door, opening it in one dramatic motion. “Come oooon, while there’s still daylight~”

“Vhenan,” His voice was soft, yet stern enough to stop her completely in her tracks. “You must calm down.” Nira looked back at him, her smile completely disappearing. Solas closed his book and gracefully stood. A small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. "I had wondered how long it would take for you to come to me. I already had plans prepared.”

Nira’s grinned as she made her way over to his side, the smile on his face slowly growing as she neared. Looping her arm in his, she beamed up at him. “So where are we headed?”

“You will find out when we arrive.”

* * *

It was dusk by the time they reached their destination and Nira immediately recognized the area. This corner of Crestwood always seemed so beautiful, a change from the rest of the area; even more so now as the sky began to become more clear. Every time they passed the small hidden cave, her eyes drew to it, curiosity becoming stronger with each passing glance.

Still, the duties as the Inquisitor came first. She put the thought of the cave out of her mind and ignored it to the best of her ability. The fact that Solas knew exactly where to take her, showed just how much she failed at doing so.

"You wanted to see it, did you not?” Solas smiled as they neared the entrance of the cave. Nira was completely lost for words as they passed by a field of small flowers that glowed brilliantly in the small bits of moonlight they received. A cool breeze caused them to dance at the arrival of the visitors. Solas tilted his head, trying to take in her expression as best as he could.

“It’s so…pretty…” Her face warmed as she knelt down, inhaling softly as she took in the scent of the unknown flowers. As Nira became preoccupied, Solas reached down to grab one of the flowers in particular and knelt down to her level.

“Despite all the hardships, it is good that we can get out and spend time with one another. It has been a trying few days and I’m glad that you are here with me.” Solas reached over and tucked a small strand of hair behind Nira’s ear, placing the small flower there to hold it in place. A blush ran across her face as she watched him stand and hold his hand out for hers. "Come, we have more to see.“

She gave a shy nod as she took hold and he pulled her gently to her feet. Nira gripped his hand tightly, her embarrassed smile growing as Solas took her deeper into the cave. It was hard to focus on anything around her over the pounding in her chest, but she was sure she could find a way to overcome it.

The area beyond the cave was beautiful and unlike anything she had ever seen before. A small glen sat in the back, surrounded by two large hart statues. While she could still feel the breeze, the large walls kept them secluded and safe from any possible changes in climate.

"Oh Solas, this is beautiful!” She giggled happily, letting go of his hand and running towards the small body of water. She twirled as she looked around the entire area. It was everything she could have hoped for and all the better that she was there with the man she loved.

A small chuckle rang out from behind her as Solas made his way slowly to her side. "I thought you would like it. You are not very suble when it comes to such things.“

"Guess not…” She shifted uncomfortably as he drew closer. They had only been together for a short while, but from what she could tell he seemed happy. It had worried her in the beginning that her rambunctious attitude would be difficult for him to handle, but he made no mention of it. He treated her with care and kindness, a steady hand willing to help whenever the darkness came too close.

“You are so beautiful…” His voice softened as he reached over to take her hands. "And I appreciate what you are trying to do.“

"And what’s that?” She tilted her head, the smile never leaving her face.

Solas laughed softly, placing a small kiss on her forehead. The place where his lips touched her burned and caused her stomach to twist and turn. He stayed there for several moments before pulling away only enough to speak. "Just…thank you.“

Nira stood there quietly as he slowly wrapped himself around her, melting into his arms. She sighed happily, resting her head up against his chest. "Ar lath ma, vhenan…”

“Ar lath ma.”


End file.
